half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bramblepath
Chell's quote Good choice for that new quote! Keep up the good work! ;-) Klow 23:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Boxing zombies May I know why you thought it was a good idea to remove the screenshots of boxing Zombies from the Standard Zombie page, thus creating orphaned images?... Thanks for your hard work on the wiki, but random edits won't get you anywhere. Klow 18:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Images It's clearly stated that you mustn't alter the information template for images. And for the categories, you actually have to put "Category:Model images" and not "Model images", since it cannot guess that line it's to be a category. The game titles must also be in italics. Just use existing stuff if you have any problems, it can be very helpful (I copy/paste stuff most of the time). And feel free to ask me anything about that. Klow 14:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Small images in infoboxes Hey don't enlarge small images in infoboxes. They are really too small, that doesn't look good. Klow 15:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Really? Personally I think it looks much better when it's larger and more readable.. --Bramblepath 15:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's blurry in some browsers, and deformed in others. Not that great... Klow 16:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Black Mesa Announcement System Good idea adding a pic of the monorail speaker. Have you ever seen speakers in Black Mesa itself? I don't think I have. Klow 20:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the speakers are just invisible and hang in midair just above head-level. Maybe the retinal scanners serve some sort of similar purpose? Or maybe it's another fallacy from Valve? :^P --Bramblepath 21:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of hanging in mid-air, many lights hand in mid-air in HL. Sometimes it's awfully visible!... At least they corrected that in Portal for the Speaker System. Klow 22:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It's always the little things in Valve's games that I love. The small accuracies that you don't really notice but they help it to make sense. --Bramblepath 22:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And we still don't know how Gordon, Gina and Colette do without their helmets... Klow 23:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey could you be a bit tidier with the information template? Just copy/paste existing stuff. I know it can be confusing, but you easily get used to it. Klow 14:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Could you clarify what you mean by "tidy"? --Bramblepath 14:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well having the things at their proper place, and not "summary" being there twice. Also, we never put the HL2 Beta in the appearances, as it is not official. Klow 15:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. I'll keep those in mind --Bramblepath 15:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::And keep up the good work! And you don't need to add particular specs to images, I personally always edit them. ;-) Klow 22:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure, thanks. --Bramblepath 22:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) HECU Radio So now that you removed the two antenna radio image from the HECU Radio article, what do we do with it? Delete? Really, man! See here. Klow 11:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry. I should have added it to the gallery. --Bramblepath 11:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Two questions Are you on Steam? Have you looked at this? Klow 21:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :My Steam profile link is on my user page. Yes, I've looked at the Cleanup project, why? --Bramblepath 21:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ever felt like fully cleaning up a couple articles?... Klow 22:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I've considered fully rewriting many of them. It's not a simple task, though, and often I feel like it's exactly the same thing that I'm writing. I often rewrite the introduction or overview, though. --Bramblepath 22:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Could categorize what you create? Thanks! Klow 12:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. :) Bramblepath 13:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Resistance voice actors While I'm not sure about the relevance of this category, the task is incomplete. You create categories for all the other kinds (scientists, HECU, Combine, etc.), or you create none. Klow 14:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was getting round to it! Bramblepath 14:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :On pages where this category was, would it be necessary to remove the "Voice actors" category, as the "faction voice actors" category would be a sub-category? Bramblepath 15:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I really don't know. It is not the best as a main subcat. Game subcats would actually be much better. Klow 17:37, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I added the cats to their respective games and factions. Bramblepath 19:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My Portal storyline edit removed Can I ask why you got ride of my alterations to the Portal storyline? Could you tell me what was wrong with it? I just wanted to contribute something that I can't find anything about on the wiki. Please let me know. Harmondale2 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :To me it sounded like complete rubbish. But maybe I was wrong. However easter eggs generally don't belong on the storyline article. It's about the storyline, not the level itself. Hope that clears it up. Bramblepath 21:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, if you want to add this anywhere, add it to the page about the specific test chamber. Bramblepath 21:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope its quite real, thought everyone knew about it, thats why I'm suprised not to see it on the site. Check it out in the game, its faint so easy to miss, and here is a link about it "http://www.eeggs.com/items/51663.html". I hope that clears that up. As for weither it should be on the storyline page, I was told by YabbaMyIcing it would be a better place for it, so I decided to put it there.Harmondale2 21:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, well, interesting easter egg, even if it is faint. I'd argue with Yabba and say that it's not really relevant on the storyline article. It is about the story, and vague easter eggs aren't part of the story. Bramblepath 21:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Oh ok, my bad I just put it up again. Well where would you say I put it then? Also in my defence i've seen plenty of easter eggs and such put into the trivia parts of levels in storyline pages of say opposing forces and others. But if you can give me a better place to put it then let me know. I might get round to putting up pics of them both too in the future. Thanks for getting back to me by the way.Harmondale2 21:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd say either on the page for the specific chamber/level, or elsewhere that describes that level. Or just don't put it on at all. Easter eggs aren't that important. Also, those storyline articles are incomplete and need cleaning up. Bramblepath 21:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This Easter egg can go to two locations: on the storyline article, and the Aperture Laboratories labs, since this is the proper location article. I've had these pics in my "pictures to upload" folder on my pc for some time now, btw (not screenshots, the texture files themselves). And for the two screenshots you took, Harmondale2, they will need to be remade without the HUD and the gun, since they are not the subject. Klow 22:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Car Battery trivia Please stop removing my info on the Car Battery. It is perfectly valid trivia, in the same vein as trivia for other items and areas that also include alternate strategies. You are committing defacement by repeatedly rolling back my edits. :Please sign your comments. It's not really that valid. You can't bypass the puzzle, and the only thing you are bypassing is fighting the Combine soldiers, which isn't really all that exciting or valid as trivia. Moreover, don't write articles in a second person perspective ("you"). Always refer to "the player" when needed. But like I said, it isn't valid trivia. Bramblepath 09:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I was just wondering why you undid my excellent edit to the Xen Fungus page?